clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Archon
The Dark Archon (Scientific name: Putus Navitas Res, Latin for Pure Energy Being) is a wraith-like creature composed of pure darkness. A very high rank in Darktan's Army, they are the royal guards of the Darktonian Realm. Dark Archons are formed when a collision of extreme darkness intertwines with moonlight, which limits their birth, as Darktan may only spawn them at night. Dark Archons do not have any emotions or feelings and were simply created to follow Darktan's authority. Their attacks are mainly bolts of psionic-like shadow, and they move quite fast. A Dark Archon's appearance is usually red smoke, with yellow eyes. Out of Darktan's army, Dark Archons are the most feared of all creatures, with the ability over mind control. Luckily, a victim that is induced under their mind-controlling powers still keeps a portion of their normal selves, which, if used right, can negate the effects of mind control. Most penguins and creatures are unaware of this, and simply let the Dark Archon fester inside their minds. Dark Archons are also used for interrogation purposes, and can tell whether a penguin or other creature is telling the truth or lying. Background While Darktan was toying with his powers at night time, he decided to black out the moon for his own amusement. He shot a blast of extremely black shadow at the moon, but with the rays of moonlight, a dark mass formed before him, and the mass was seen to be a shadowy penguin-like creature. The creature bowed down to Darktan, and became his favorite ever since. Darktan wanted more of these wraiths, so he attempted the same techniques every night time, and an army of them were soon created. He was intrigued by these creatures, and decided to find out their uses. He tested their limits by ordering them to capture Judge Xavier of the GourdZoid Council Hall. The mission was sucessful, and he ordered the wraiths to show off their powers on the judge. The creatures showed off their powers, zapping Judge Xavier with bolts of shadow (which gave the judge somewhat of an electic buzz). Darktan wanted to find out more, and the wraiths showed off their mind-controlling powers, making the judge act like a chicken, and other assorted animals. After Darktan had enough, he ordered the judge to tell him everything he knows. Judge Xavier made up a few lies, but the wraiths made gestures to Darktan as if to tell him that Xavier was lying. Darktan was very pleased about their use, and asked Xavier again about everything he knows, but just as Xavier was going to give up and tell him, Luce barged in, and rescued the judge. Darktan was angry at this, but his efforts were not in vain, as he found his new royal guards. From that day on, Darktan named the wraiths Dark Archons. Involvement Dark Archons are mostly located in the Darktonian Realm, and are rarely found outside it. Any sightings of Archons in the USA are mainly at night, since they are more powerful during that periodic time of the day. Inside the Darktonian Realm, Dark Archons guard the Throne Room, or wander around the mansion on patrolling duties. In terms of battle, only one Dark Archon is usually seen with a group of Doom Knights and Abyss Knights, in case an Archon is needed for interrogation purposes, or mind control. A Dark Archon mainly stays within an encampment, and never ventures outside the encampment unless Darktan tells them otherwise. Trivia *Dark Archons do not talk. They communicate with gestures. This can be a problem when they have a big message to report, so the usually end up playing a game of Charades with their master, as shown in the Pie War. *Doom Weeds fuel the Dark Archon's powers. *The South Pole Council denies that the Dark Archons made Judge Xavier act like a chicken. As Explorer put it, "he already does act like a chicken. *Dark Archons can be entrapped in vaccums, Ghost-busters style. *A new movie, Dark Archon Destroys Diana, is being filmed by an independent company with Diana111 as the actor. For the very first time, the Very Fat Penguin Haters actually agreed to this! See also *Darktan *Doom Knight *Abyss Knight *Darktonian Realm Category:Characters